Broken
by TrancyEstate
Summary: When Ciel goes to the Halloween party, Alois lures him behind closed doors, and what happens sends Ciel over the edge of pain. Pairing: AloisxCiel.


**Author's Rant: **I've always shipped this pairing, in whatever form it could come in. And then I started looking m, ore deeply at Alois' character, and I realized just how the pairing would, in my mind, come to be. And that it would be one-sided and violent in so many different ways. And this, my dear readers, is the sick product of my imagination. -Miki

**Warnings: **Smut, Lemon, Rape, Sadistic!Alois, Depression, Suicide - attempted or successful is for you to decide, AloisxCiel, Seme!Alois, Bondage, _yoai (boyxboy) - if you don't like, DON'T read._

**Rating: M**

Broken

Ciel Phantomhive does not cry. He does not break down, nor let anyone see the smoothed emotions inside. He's an icy being, preserved and carefully guarded by both himself and his butler.

His butler, who should be here, but instead is dealing with Claude. By his own unfortunate orders.

Why did he come to this stupid Hallowe'en party? An innocent enough invitations... and now... now, now...

Now, Ciel Phantomhive was backing away from Alois Trancy, whose sadistic, lustful smirk held nothing but trouble. The blonde closes the door behind the two, and advances on the younger, blue haired boy.

"Ciel, Ciel..."

"What is it you want, Trancy?" Ciel snaps, taking a step back with each of Alois' steps forward. The back of his calves bump against the edge of the older boy's bed. "I haven't time for your foolish games."

"Ciel, silly, I want _you," _ Alois pushes a resisting Ciel back onto the bed. "That's all it is."

Ciel's visible, dark blue eye narrows. "Get off of me. Now."

"Where would the fun in that be?" Alois asks, giggling. His hand brushes through Ciel's hair and his eyepatch comes off, showing the bright Faustian contract before Ciel has time to react. The bluenette smacks his hand away. Alois says fondly, "You're so childishly innocent. I want you. Your body. Your heart. All of it."

"You'll have none of it!" Ciel barks, pushing him off again; however, somehow, Alois has managed to unbutton the whole of Ciel's jacket, and now swiftly unties the small blue bow around his neck, tossing the green coat to the ground. "Wha-" Alois ties his wrists about his head and to the bedpost with the bow tie, giggling again.

"So innocent," he muses, lightly trailing his fingers down the skin of Ciel's arm, smirking. "So.. perfect..."

"L-let go of me, you filthy homosexual!" Ciel's starting to panic a bit. He brings is knees up to his chest and kicks at ALois, who dodges and sits on Ciel's thighs, smirking.

"Call me queer, if you wish, but you're just the same," he whispers, face impossibly close to Ciel's. Their lips brush as he speaks, and Ciel jerks his head away.

"I'm not a disgrace to society, now let me go! Seba-" Alois cuts off Ciel's cry for help with a kiss, crashing their lips together violently. Ciel protests, but the unwillingness only seems to push the blonde further. The buttons on Ciel's shirt come undone. Alois runs his hands up the other's smooth, soft skin. And the knife appears from seemingly nowhere, pressing against Ciel's throat when Alois pulls up from the kiss.

"If you scream... or call for your butler..." he mutters, jerking the metal slightly, causing a thin line or red to appear there, "...I'll kill you."

Ciel's angry and terrified, but more anger than terror leaks into his expression and voice. "Stop touching me."

"You've been branded," he murmurs, running two long, pale fingers over the mark on Ciel's chest. "We're alike, Ciel, don't you see?"

"I'm nothing like you," he snaps, wincing slightly when Alois digs the blade deeper into his skin.

"Quiet, you."

More clothes come off and by the time Ciel is in his boxers and Alois is completely disrobed, his terror is at a danger point. His voice is shaking and stuttering, he's reduced to begging and sobbing and pleading, pride thrown to the side in a desperate attempt to prevent the inevitable from happening.

"And yet, the blonde still proceeds.

When Alois Trancy is finished with Ciel Phantomhive, he leaves the blunette lying on the bed, eyes glazed over, thin frame covered in bruises and sweat. Tears staining his face and continuing to fall. Memories that had been blocked out - memories of trafficking, of abuse, of humiliation - all come back in a crashing rush, shaking him to the core.

Sebastian had promised. Promised that it would never happen again. Promised that no one would ever touch him like that again, abuse him as such again, treat him as such again. And yet there he lay, naked and tied to a bedpost, completely helpless and defenceless.

It was hours before Ciel was finally found by Sebastian, whose dealing with Claude had been much more difficult than fore thought had predicted. By that time, Ciel had given up on sleep or anyone coming back. The only thing he could feel was how filthy he was, and the terror of the thought that Alois would come back for a second round.

When the door finally creaks open, Ciel whimpers and pushes himself out of the way, but it's only Sebastian.

"M-My lord-!" Sebastan unties him, taking off his own jacket and wrapping it around the small boy. He asks, "What happened, bocchan?" though he perfectly well knows.

"You promised," Ciel's voice is dry and raspy from crying, but it still breaks. "You promised!" Ciel's small fist pounds against Sebastian's chest weakly when the butler picks him up. "Liar! Sebastian, you're a liar, liar-"

Sebastian leaps out the window, going as fast as demonly possible towards the Phantomhive Manor. "I apologize, my lord. I sincerely apologize for my idiocy."

Ciel is silent as Sebastian bathes him and dressed him for bed, and silent as he's tucked in for the night. he shakes his head no to the bedtime store or tear to help him sleep. Shakes his head no when Sebastian offers to stay with him tonight. Waves away anything else he says and curls under the covers.

As soon as the door is closed, Ciel throws the covers up and stands, eyes water, stumbling to the bathroom. The blue-haired boy finds a blade, and after a few minutes of tears and misery, he has the pain of the cuts to focus on instead of the memories of Alois defiling him.

He stays in bed for days, refusing to do anything productive. Ciel hasn't eaten or gone outside his bedroom in four days. He's ordered Sebastian to leave him alone, and hasn't seen the raven-aired man in almost twenty-four hours.

Ciel's thought about it.

And thought about it.

And he doesn't want to continue.

"S-sebastian," he calls. "Sebastian, c-come here."

The butler appears almost instantly, hopeful that his master will eat or drink or even get out of bed. "Yes, my lord?"

Ciel looks up at him, a week smile on his face. His eyes watering, he stares into Sebastian's eyes and whispers, "What would you do if... if I o-ordered you to kill me?"

"B-Bocchan?!"

**Author's Note: **Well, there's the sick plot I came up with. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review? Thank you :) Even flames are welcome, as they help me improve my writing. This was originally a one-shot, but I AM thinking about continuing this as a SebasCiel fic... let me know what you think :) -Miki


End file.
